Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Of Pain and Anger
by CrystalChimera
Summary: He has seen it through Yuto's memory's... but never lived through it... War... that is...(One-Shot, what-if, rated T to be safe)


**Author's Note: This was inspired by the summery of episode 84, cause we all thought that the Fusion Dimension was gonna invade... though in retrospect considering the title of the episode it wouldn't really make sense. lol**

 **Special thanks to CorinnetheAnime! Thank you so much for the help! ;w;  
Also go check her stuff out, it's really good! :D**

* * *

It finally happened. The Synchro Dimension was being invaded by the Fusion Dimension. People were turning into cards left and right. The city was slowly being destroyed...

Off to the side, somewhere, Yuya was frozen in fear, finally realizing what it was like to be in a war. He felt it before when Yuto's memories bled into him, but now, he was actually living it.

Everywhere he went, he saw carding and destruction happening. Yuya flinched slightly as he started to feel Yuto's anger building.

"I can't let them hurt anyone anymore! I must fight!" Yuto started to dig up painful memories while Yuya watched in fear, his eyes slowly beginning to glow. "No, Yuto! Stop!" Yuya shook his head. "I understand your pain, but I don't want to fight for revenge! There's just got to be another way!"

At that time, one of the Obelisk Force soldiers was knocked out, and was flying in the Yuya's direction. He landed and skidded across the ground until he came to a stop right in front of Yuya's shoes. He noticed that the soldier still had his duel disk.

"It's time they pay for everything they've done. Let's see how they like it." Yuto's anger had reached its peak and Yuya embraced his rage, picking up the soldier's duel disk and tossing his own away. The darkness was already beginning to envelop them, but they had reached the point where they no longer cared.

Yuya searched for the Obelisk Force, eventually finding one member. They had just recently carded someone and Yuya was ready to fight. "You've hurt enough people. Now, it's time for YOU to know what it feels like!"

Yuya got ready to duel, the soldiers looking at him. They then casted glances to each other and laughed. "Aw, how cute! If you wanted to be carded so badly, you could've just asked."

The Obelisk soldier with the green gem on his mask continued. "Nah, it would beat the fun out of the hunt."

They all laughed. "Yeah, factoring in how weak everyone is, you gotta enjoy every moment before it's all gone." The soldier with the yellow gem remarked.

As if it was even possible, Yuto's rage continued to build inside of Yuya, and the darkness continued to control them. "Shut up and duel me! You think it's so funny, huh? Let's see how you like it."

The soldiers became rather salty from his threat. "Don't underestimate us, kid! We'll put you in your place! Just you wait!"

Yuya smiled and chuckled. "I've fought you guys before. You're all so weak... you lack the passion."

The Obelisk Force soldier with the red gem was very cross from this. "Let's show this punk our power!" They all activated their duel disks.

"Finally... Now, show me what you got." Yuya said with a wicked smile.

It didn't take long for Yuya to beat them; he ruthlessly attacked them with monsters and spell cards. The duel only lasted three turns.

"You didn't stand a chance. I could read you like a book; you all play the same way." The soldiers twitched and groaned in pain as the possessed boy continued. "Doesn't feel that good, does it? But I'm not through with you three yet."

Yuya then pressed some buttons on his duel disk and it started to glow. "I'll see you in the next world when I'm dead, you dogs."

One of the soldiers looked up at Yuya; he gasped in fear as for a quick second, he thought he saw Yuri.

The soldiers were then turned into cards as the duel disk glowed a bright purple color. Yuya looked at the cards, and for a moment, his eyes reverted back to normal with a tear streaming down his left cheek.

"This is what you get for ruining the lives of others." Yuya stated softly, his eyes glowing with rage once more as he gripped the cards with both hands and ripped them in two. "Three down... many more to go..." he chuckled.

"Now, then... time to begin OUR hunting game." Yuya concluded, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

* * *

 **Does Yuya seem like Yuri yet? No? Okay... I tried. X"D  
Thing is, I could see this really happening. Yuya must be getting real tired of everyone's stuff by now, right?**


End file.
